Bonds That Never Break
by Mauraderess
Summary: This is a story of love, passion, pain, betrayal, pranks, laughter, and tears, brotherhood, and most of all...friendship. It's a story of a friendship that was pure and true but ultimatly ended in tradgedy. and a bond of friendship that can never be broke
1. Letters

_Bonds That Never Break_

This is a story of love, passion, pain, betrayal, joy, jokes, pranks, laughter and tears, bravery, brotherhood and most of all friendship.

It's a story of a friendship that began with laughter and smiles but ultimately ended in tragedy.

And it's about a bond of friendship that never can be broken.

* * *

Chapter one: Letters

* * *

James rolled over in his sleep smiling as he watched the majestic green orbs grow closer, closer

"GOOD MORNING STAR SHINE THE EARTH SAYS HELLO!" a shrill male voice shrieked in his ear

Lily's face faded as his best mate Sirius Black began jumping on him in an attempt to pull him from his happy dream.

"BLOODY HELL SiRIUS!!" James attempted to push Sirius off but he grabbed James in a hug like head lock  
"AWW you know you like it!"  
The boys than began wrestling and fighting until...  
"shit SiRIUS YOUR TRUNK FELL ON MY FOOT!!"  
"Sorry Mate, ha its still kind of funny though..."  
"sometimes i cannot wait until your room is finished"  
Sirius smiled "awww you know you love me!"  
James muttered darkly about hanging Sirius out the window by his toes to show him how much he loved him.

"BOYS! BREAKFAST!" Trix Potter called up the stairs. all thoughts of dropping Sirius from a window forgotten the boys rushed down the stairs where a feast lay before them.  
"I love you mum" James said  
"well i hope its for more than my cooking dear" Trix laughed as the boys immediatly dug in.  
While the boys consumed serving after serving of the delicious food an owl bearing the hogwarts crest flew into the dining room.  
"H'o'a'r's le'ers!" Sirius said through a mouthful of food  
James jumped up to get the letters. the boys opened them scanning the lists  
Trix smiled mischeviously "Oh, dear no badges..."  
Sirius and James both looked up immediatly  
"Trix! you insult us! Prefects? the troublesome twosome prefects, marauders as prefects? oh the shame! my soul cries out at the rule following that we would have to inflict upon ourselves!" Sirius told her dramatically.  
"Oh mother how you wound us!" James fell to his knees clutching his chest as if he'd been stabbed.  
"calm down boys, im sure no one in thier right minds would give you positions of authority." Roger laughed as he entered the room.  
"DAD!" James jumped up from the floor to envelope his dad in a huge hug.  
Roger had been away on many secret auror missions since last summer and James hadn't seen him since the beginning of break.  
"I can see you missed me son" Roger laughed hugging James  
"you bet" james released his father. Trix gave him a kiss on the cheek as she passed going to fix him a plate.  
Sirius stood to shake Roger's hand but was enveloped in a hug  
"come on dont you think being our second son entitles you to a hug?" Roger teased  
Trix entered  
"Jamie always wanted a brother."  
Sirius pulled back confused.  
"dear you know you were always a son to us, we just thought we'd make it official"  
"i-but-Really?"  
James smiled as his friend " well i mean if you dont want to..."  
"OF COURSE I WANT TO!" sirius yelled "but is it ok if i keep my last name, i mean im kinda proud of being the only black in Gryffindor."  
James smiled "yah we wouldnt want people to know we're related."  
Surius laughed than looked at the time. he turned and looked at james who looked back, the silent conversation between the boys amused the potters as they both nodded and ran upstairs.  
"well mate now we're related, you can never escape!!" James said  
"i cant believe i have a family that wont try to kill me in my sleep!"  
James smiled "yeah its a good thing i mastered silencing charms to block out your snoring or else that would be a false statement."

* * *

"Hey Freak! get down here!"  
Lily dragged herself away from her book to see what her sister was screaming about this time.  
"yes?" she yelled back  
"i didnt ask you a bloody question, i told you to get your lazy ass down here!" Petunia's shrill voice reverberated up throught the mostly empty house.  
Lily walked down stairs to see why petunia was in total bitch mode once again.  
"your stupid owl post is her and the dumb animal wont leave me alone!"  
Lily stifled a laugh as she walked over to relive the owl of its burden. after untying her letter the owl ruffled its feathers regally and flew gracefully out the window.  
Lily held the heavier than normal letter in her hands. she tore open the seal and watched as the anticipated badge fell into her hand. she squeled and jumped up and down in her excitment. she couldn't wait to tell her mum and dad when they returned from Paris. finally she could really put Potter and Black in thier place!

* * *

"Remus darling, your hogwarts letter is here." Javenisa Lupin called softly up the stairs.  
Remus lifted his sore head and called down the stairs "ok mom"  
He lifted his aching body off the bed and slowly made his way down the stairs. He entered the kitchen and kissed his mother on the cheek in greeting. He breathed in the familiar smell of healing potions and his favorite breakfast. He grasped the letter in his hand feeling the abnormal weight of the envelope. He opened the letter and shook out the expected prefect badge and letting it fall into his palm.  
"hey mum, I guess I wasn't good enough of a troublemaker."  
She turned "what are you…." She spotted the shiny badge in his hand and her face broke out into a huge smile. "that's wonderful dear! Oh your father will be so proud!" she moved across the room and enveloped him in a hug.  
"dear we absolutely have to celebrate!"She exited the kitchen muttering "you always wanted an owl….."  
Remus smiled and suddenly a though pushed it's way into his mind, "James and Sirius are gonna love this…." He laughed

* * *

"My Icke-Peterkins! Your letter is here! James Potter just popped in the fire asking if you were coming so please hurry dear!"

"mom I told you to stop calling me that!" Peter yelled as he jogged down the stairs. He was short and kinda pudgy so his legs could only go so fast. He pushed open the kitchen door and his watery eyes darted around the room. He spotted the open Hogwarts letter on the table and his mother holding the list in her hands tears glistening in her eyes. "oh you didn't get a badge! I was so hoping you would!" she nearly sobbed.  
Peter rolled his eyes and threw the floo powder into the flames. He pulled the list from her grasp and jumped into the flames.  
"Diagon Alley!"

"Be safe petey! Make good choices!!"

Thank god he had the marauders. Otherwise he would be shopping with his psycho overprotective mom. Its great to have friends.

* * *

Adrina awoke to soft tapping of claws on her window. She groggily stepped off of her air mattress and made her way through the piles of boxes  
"why the bloody hell do they send these owls so damn early?" Adrina grumbled as she opened the window.  
She pulled the letters off the bird's leg and watched it take flight.  
"Chris! Letters are here!" ………silence…….."Chris?" she grasped her wand tightly. Ever since the murder of her parents; Hecate and Lucifer Black she had been on edge. Though once part of Voldemort's inner circle they began to realize the error of their ways (mostly due to Adrina) and turned sides. Voldemort killed them….or had them killed she should say for betrayal. The worst part was the murderers were…..her sisters. Bellatrix and Narcissa Black had murdered their own parents to be allowed in Voldemorts inner circle. Cissy only really did it because her fiancé wanted her to but Bella, well every one knew she was just evil. She killed father with a look of pure glee in her eye. Narcissa had a harder time killing mother, who looked just like her and Adrina. Rina tried to save them but it was to hard, she did manage to give Bella a nasty cut before she left, and put her sister on a hunt for blood…..her blood.  
Now she lived with her boyfriend Chris. Her eldest sister Andromeda had suggested they go into hiding, they didn't really listen. They had a safehouse but their current location wasn't hidden.  
Suddenly a hand snaked across her mouth and she was pulled into a familiar body. It was a good thing she had recognized Chris, or he would have met one nasty non-verbal.  
His lips moved softly against her ear  
"Bella's here, we have to leave before she finds the house." Rina looked around the room and had a sudden idea. She immediately shrunk all of their possessions except for one of her exceptionally large designer handbags.  
"accio" everything flew into the bag.  
Chris smiled at her brilliance  
" lets go"  
Holding hands they apparated to the safehouse just before Bella burst into the door.  
They landed in the front yard of a small homey house. Adrina knew she was safe here. James Potter her ex boyfriend and now one of her best friends was secret keeper. She remembered fondly when she asked him he said " I'd be honored, anything for you slytherin princess" he used to call her that. Still does sometimes, it really annoys the hell out of her.  
Chris hugged Rina to him and she breathed in his familiar scent.  
"letters came"  
"that seems far to average compared to our wake up call"  
She laughed and handed him his letter. Tearing into her own she let a Head Girl badge fall into her hand, she looked over at Chris who held the matching badge.  
"hmmm in think this means we get the private dorms huh?" She smiled  
"I think I'll like that"  
Chris pulled her closer and kissed her. It was long, sweet, and filled with love.  
"I love you" both voices whispered as the first beautiful rays of sun flowed onto the earth.

* * *

Severus Snape was lying on the bed shooting down flies with his wand when he heard it. The soft scream and the sound of a body hitting the floor with a lot of force broke the usual silence of the house hold. Severus heard his father screaming several profanities and immediately jumped off the bed and ran down stairs.

The scene before him made bile rise up in his throat. His gaze flitted across the scene the empty whiskey bottles on the table his mother bleeding mostly unconscious on the floor and his father holding his fist in the air, glistening with Eileen Snape's blood.  
"Dammit you whore! You do what I tell you or else!"

"Get away from my mother" serverus's cold voice cut through the air menacingly.  
His father turned "going to make me?" he taunted. His voice turned angry "huh? You ungrateful little st! What are you gonna do? Poke me with your twig? You good for nothing little…" he moved quickly to strike his son  
"No! Stupefy" his mother whimpered she fell back having used the last of her strength. Snape fell to the ground in front of Severus. He picked him up and dragged him into the extra bedroom and locked the door with many advanced spells. Then he lifted the curse. Ignoring the pounding and cursing he went back to the kitchen and lifted his small mother gently and carried her to the bedroom. He healed the gashes and bruises and kissed her forehead.  
As he made his way back down stairs to rinse the bloodstained towels he used he saw the letter sitting on the table.  
Dropping the rags into the sink he grabbed it off the table and slit it open. Slytherin Prefect, this could be an interesting year. He looked out the window counting the days till he left to his true home in his mind.

* * *

Kat opened the letter quickly, as quickly as she possibly could. She couldn't wait to see if she had been made a prefect! I would make her father so happy! And after every sadness that had plagued the McKinnon house in the past year, a little happiness was long overdue.  
She shook the envelope, but no badge fell into her hand. So she shook harder. The envelope began to tear to pieces as she frantically searched for the badge that wasn't there. Slowly the realization hit and the tears began to fall. She hadn't been made prefect, she wasn't good enough, and she couldn't make he father proud.  
"shit!" she had glanced up at the clock noticing it was 15 minutes until she was supposed to meet Lily in Diagon Alley. She thought about just leaving as she was, plenty of people wore their pajamas around right? But then she looked down to really look at her getup. Hmmm the skimpy white crop top and dark purple short shorts with Magic emblazoned across the back wouldn't go over to well. She started up to get some decent clothes from her dresser but as she passed her door strong cold hands grabbed her around the waist.  
"Hello my pet" the cold heartless voice rang menacingly into her ears as she was pulled against his body. She tried to pull away but he was to strong for her feeble attempts. He laughed softly.  
"Why are you here?" She spat still trying to pry herself form his iron grasp.  
"Why beautiful don't you remember? This is the only place I can really mix business with pleasure." He hissed into her ear. He smiled against her neck as his hands slowly caressed her sides and teased around her navel. His lips traveled down her neck and shoulder.  
She shuddered and fought harder.  
He laughed, the cold sound almost stopping her heart from the pure venom it seethed.  
"Imperio" the spell came so unexpectedly and was so strong, she had no chance. Her eyes glazed as he pulled away and stood next to her bed.  
"Come to me kitty-Kat"

* * *

Saphire opened her blue eyes struggling to remember everything that she seemingly had missed. the questions whirled through her head making her dizzy. why was she in the room? why was she alone? where was her family? and why was she so scared?  
she concentrated to remember and suddenly she realized what was going on. the attack.  
she burst out of the room looking around at the devesatation that was once her home. she spun around calling out for someone...anyone- to answer. suddenly all the memories hit her like a brick knocking her to her knees.  
**"Matt, you need to stay! you don't need to fight! your only 15" She wailed at her brother as he dragged her across the house. the sounds of battle already coming from upstairs. ****  
****"yes Saphire i do have to fight. and no you cant come with me." his eyes flashed to her face reading her expression too well. ****  
****"Matt that is not fair! besides i have the best advantage of a battle than anyone! i can see thier next move!" she yelled****  
****"you know your power doesnt work under pressure Saph!" he hissed as he pushed her into the room. He turned and hugged her fiercly. ****  
****"whatever happens, whatever you hear or see dont you dare come out."****  
****"ok Matt" saphire gave in no longer with the will to fight. ****  
****He turned to run down the hall and saphire closed the door magically sealing it and enclosing herself in darkness. ****  
****she rocked herself back and forth pulling her knees as close to herself as possible. but it gave her no comfort. she winced as she as she heard the sounds of the battle raging on. the crash of funiture shattered by spells and the sound of people moaning or cursing in pain. She looked into her twins mind a skill they had since birth. and she saw that they weren't greatly outnumbered. there were two cloaked figures fighting Matt and mother and one tall menecing figure fighting dad. ****  
****"Matt behind you." she whispered into his mind. he turned to defend himself while mother turned to the enemy he abandoned. ****  
****"thanks saph." she smiled as he replied there was a resounding boom and suddenly Matty's mind was no longer seeing the battle it was only focused on one thing. escape. ****  
****She shuddered something had happened to turn the tables. ****  
****"ahhhhhhhh" she winced as matt fell hard to the floor. ****  
****she panted waiting as matty was pulled to look at the leader and most menecing figure of all.****  
****"where is she?" the voice was cold, unforgiving. ****  
****"who?"****  
****Saphire smiled Matt was an especially skilled Legimens due to the fact that the combined force of his mind and his twins was impossible to penetrate. not that the man didn't try. ****  
****He hissed in frustration. ****  
****"TELL US OR LOSE YOUR LIFE BOY!" he nearly screamed****  
****Matty laughed "you'll never find her you witless bastard, you'll never find her "****  
****"CRUICIO"**  
the sudden flash of pain pulled her from his mind and caused her to lose her consciosness.  
SAphire shuddered as she came back to the present and she was even more determined to find her family. She ran up the stairs and searched throught the reckage. she tripped over something solid. she turned around to free her ankle and saw it hooked to another foot. she gasped and pulled away some of the rubble that covered her fathers face.  
"no...no...nonononononono!! Daddy no! please no...no" she sobbed holding onto his body as tightly as she could.  
"Saphire?" a weak voice asked  
Saphire turned slowly to face her mom a huge deep slash was cut across her chest and blooded flowed out of her. less and less with each pulse of her heart.  
"oh mom" she sighed holding her close  
"dont be sad baby, i want you to keep going on. ok promise me..."  
they held each other, both knowing the end was soon. she shuddered as she felt the last breath leave her mother.  
"i love you"  
"i love you to mom" she whispered knowing it was too late for her to hear.  
she sobbed rocking her and her mother and tried not to fall to pieces. she had to find Matty.  
"saph?"  
he's alive? please please let me not be hallucinating. she turned.  
she looked into her brother's eyes so much like her own.  
"matty!"  
they hugged each other for a long time crying together.  
two large owls flew into the the reckage. and they looked up. how could something so normal, happen after such a tradgedy? the gasped as the letters fell in front of them. and they cried harder. thier parents wouldn't take them shopping this year or wave goodbye tears in mothers eyes as they pulled out of the station. this year...forever...now they were alone.

* * *

Lucius smiled as he apparated into his home from Kat McKinnon's bedroom. There was nothing as amazing as mixing business with pleasure. He looked around the grand manor and picked up his Hogwarts letter. 7th year…it should be fun. Narcissa in France for a year abroad and Kitty-Kat at school to entertain him, who said you can't have your cake and eat it too? He could have all the fun he wanted and then some…life-was-good.


	2. Drama in Diagon Alley

AN: Lol I guess I must add a disclaimer now…all of the familiar characters are JK Rowlings

**AN: Lol I guess I must add a disclaimer now…all of the familiar characters are JK Rowlings. I only own a few…damn it and I really love my troublesome twosome…..**

**Chapter Two: Drama in Diagon Alley**

The Marauders all appeared in the Leaky Cauldron at the same time. Smiling the greeted each other joyfully, Sirius of course demanding a hug from everyone and literally pouncing on anyone who refused (James).

James pushed surius off and turned to the other boys.  
"So how was your summer?"

"Well I read this book..." he was suddenly cut off  
"We know Remy a book like always; tell us something to entertain us!" Surius complained  
Remus continued with a look of mock hurt on his face. "Well I you don't want to hear about the new jinxes I learned…."  
Surius dropped to one knee. "Please Remus darling, tell us of these wonderful spells" he said flamboyantly

"Now there's something you don't see everyday" Kat said dryly as she pushed through the boys carrying a few butter beers. She smiled and tilted her head to her table motioning them to join.  
The boys followed her through the crowded pub to a table where she sat down next to Lily Evans and Alice Bones. The boys sat down while James went to get more drinks. When he came back the table was full and no chairs around them were unoccupied. He smiled slyly.  
"Would you mind sharing Evens?"  
"Nah I would want to contract what ever contagious disease you have that is making you delusional."  
"Disease?"  
"Well something had to give you the idea you had a chance with me."  
Everyone laughed including James even though a second before he almost looked hurt.  
James flicked his wand at surius' chair which changed into a bench nearly knocking Kat over.  
"Hey watch it!"  
James smiled "you'll live…" he sat down  
Kat rolled her eyes and looked around "so how were all of your summers?"  
Surius smiled and nearly bounced with excitement. "I got to move in with James!!"  
Lily smiled evilly "well we always knew it would happen…when is the wedding?"  
Surius stopped "huh...wedding…wha-…hey! I meant his folks took me in you perverted little girl!" he answered.  
Everyone laughed and surius crossed his arms and stuck his lip out in a pout. "You are all so mean" he whined  
"What surius also forgot to mention is my parents are officially adopting him…" James said.  
Remus smiled "The poor Potters how are the going to handle the ringleaders of the Marauders and most mischievous teen boys the wizarding world has ever seen?"  
James laughed "are you kidding? Where do you think I learned everything? My mom is one formidable prankster…although we kind of passed her up she still has her moments…"  
Sirius laughed "yeah like the time she enchanted our soap so that our hair turned pink!" he shuddered slightly "that took forever to get out."

Remus smiled at his friends and then Lily turned to him. So how was your summer Remus?  
"It was ok, I read, did homework, became a prefect, learned some spells, my gran-"  
"PREFECT" James and Surius yelled in unison.  
"Shit, we really need to put silencing spells on you two!" Kat said  
"a marauder a prefect! This must be discussed!" Surius cut Kat off.  
"Remus! How you disappoint us! Next thin you know you'll be head boy!" James whined  
"wait... a marauder with more legal nighttime access to the school...this could work..." James and surius grinned, identical evil grins, but Remus surprised the girls by matching them..."it could."  
Suddenly James jumped out of his seat knocking Kat onto Suruis lap.  
"Hello Kitty Kat how are you?"  
"A little uncomfortable, my chair is digging into my side"

"ADRINA!!"  
"JAMES"!!  
Adrina ran to James and jumped very enthusiastically into his arms, engulfing him in a hug. Chris followed smiling at James.  
"Hey Rina! I missed you!" James said. Chris peeked around his overexcited girlfriend who had finally seen fit to release James.  
"Hey James"  
"hey Chris"  
"SURIUS BLACK! GET OVER HERE AND GIVE ME A HUG!" Rina yelled  
after Rina had demanded and received hugs from every person at the table she and Chris sat down.  
"So Rina how's it been?" James asked anxiously.  
"well we had to move to our 'other' house"  
Lily glanced at James and saw an expression of worry, anger, and fear flash in his eyes before they hardened in determination.  
"You'll be safe there Rina no matter what happens, I promise."  
Rina and Chris smiled, relieved. "Thank you so much James." Chris said  
everyone looked at the three confused except for Surius but let it slide.  
Surius smiled and finished his drink. He hopped up jerking James with him.  
"Well Ladies and Chris... we really would love to stay and Chat..."  
Remus stood with Peter and the four boys stood together "but we really must be off" Remus said as Surius and James twirled their wands.  
CRACK  
a puff of smoke engulfed them for a second and then they were gone.  
Lily and Alice screamed in surprise as they disappeared and Kat toppled off her chair. Rina and Chris however laughed loudly at the prank they had been in on.  
"They couldn't have apparrated could they?" Lily gasped  
Kat pulled herself up " I wouldn't put it past them"  
Rina and Chris smiled mysteriously  
suddenly James appeared out of thin air, succeeding in once again scaring Kat out of her seat. He smiled a mischievous glint in his eye.  
"Sorry forgot my cloak. He picked it up and began to turn but Lily caught his hand.  
"Wait how did you learn to apparate? You're not of age."  
James froze at her touch and Lily realized she was holding his hand. She yanked it back as if she had been burned. James looked hurt for a minute but he quickly covered it up with a mask of confidence.  
"That's for me to know..." he began  
"and for you to wonder about" the voices of the other three marauders joined him in one of their trademark sayings. And with a crack and puff of smoke James was gone.

* * *

"So where to first? James asked  
"Robes." Surius said  
so the boys made their way to **Madame Malkins Robes**. They pushed the door open and a short motherly witch approached them looking slightly frenzied.  
"oh hello dears, _Hogwarts_?"  
"Yes we-" Remus began  
"ok dears well just line up." she waved her wand and four stools appeared along with a parchment, quill, and measuring tapes.  
As the boys stepped up on the stools the tapes whipped around them and the quill jotted down their measurements.  
"ok dears now just pick out the robes you want, but be sure to bring them back to the same stool!" they went and picked up some black robes, Remus making sure to grab robes that **repaired** themselves. They took them to be altered and paid the witch. They continued down the road to buy their books, and then they filled their potions kits, and stopped by the apothery to buy some treats for James and Surius owls, Talon and Spike. Then James picked up some medicine for his dog Daisy who was old and getting more sick every day.  
After summoning James' elf Pixie to take their purchases home they decided to stop at Florean Fortescues ice cream parlor. Where they saw Lily, Kat, and Alice enjoying large colorful ice cream Sundays...

* * *

The girls left the pub after Chris and Adrina apparated away all thoroughly confused.  
"Ok so-"  
Lily as cut off by a large familiar owl swooping down to tap her on the shoulder. She pulled the letter from its leg and immediately tore into it. She scanned it quickly and gasped motioning the others to come closer  
_Dear Lils, Aly, and Kat, __Matty and I won't be coming shopping in Diagon Alley this year. We are in hiding. I guess I should let you know that Lord Voldemort has targeted me and in a recent attack...killed... my parents. But now being in the open is no longer safe for me or Matty. I have enclosed our Hogwarts lists and enough gold for the both of us. If you would please buy our supplies and contact us by patronus we will send you our elf. I'm sorry my letter is so short but if this falls into the wrong hands it could cost our lives. I'm miss you guys. I hope chance finds better fates in your future and we will meet again at the station__  
__all my love __  
__Sapphire__  
__PS Matty says to tell James and Chris that he know something about Bella...idk what it means but he says they'll understand..._

"Oh my" Alice whispered her eyes wide with fear, tears falling steadily from her eyes.  
The girls embraced crying for their friends. They released each other after a while drying their eyes and starting down Diagon Alley. While they shopped they couldn't help but wonder if their friends were going to be ok.  
"Lily why don't you send your patronous, yours is best." Alice muttered  
"expect patronum"  
a silver doe erupted from the tip of her wand and lily held it to the doe's mouth.  
"It's Lily send your elf to the apothery." the doe sprang into the air and galloped away on air and disappearing form sight. As they waited they summoned Alice's elf and sent their bags home.  
"Misses? I am Trinka and Mistress Sapphire sent me" a tiny voice trilled behind them.  
Alice turned and sadly handed the elf the packages. The elf smiled and disappeared before they could ask her anything.  
"Kat you choose, where to next" Lilly sighed  
"I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice-cream!" Kat squealed pulling them to the ice cream parlor. They seated themselves under one of the colorful umbrellas and all ordered large colorful sundaes...

* * *

The boys started to push their way thought the crowd on their way to get ice-cream. They had just spotted the girls and were almost to the tables when a cold voice cut thought the crowd. People began to run in panic moving away from whatever was behind the boys.  
"Hold it blood traitor" the voiced hissed sounding very familiar.  
All four marauders froze and each reached for wands. James turned and faced the cloaked figures behind him.  
"Talking to us?"  
"To you in particular Potter" the other marauders turned tensed and ready for a fight. The street was mostly empty and many were taking cover in shops and under table at cafes. Death Eaters had made their way into Diagon Alley...and they were here for James.

* * *

"I love chocolate!" Alice exclaimed!  
Lily smiled, "yeah me-"  
a sudden burst of screams and running surprised the girls and fearing an attack they quickly dove under their table.  
They saw the marauders tensed in the middle of the street wands at the ready facing a group of maybe 10 cloaked figures. James stood a little in front of the others and seemed to be conversing with the leader. As the streets emptied and things quieted they were able to hear.  
"Well what can I do for you Malfoy? Yes you prick I know it's you, you never forget your cousin do you?" James taunted.  
The cloaked figure tensed when James called him by name but when he answered his smooth voice made Kat shudder, it was definitely Malfoy.  
"Well Potter it seems Daddy made a bit of trouble for the dark Lord, you know how that bothers him..."  
"Yes I'm sure he was just a tad flustered with the fact that a...what was it 'blood traitor' messed up his summer...he still crying over that?"  
The figures tensed in anger "no he's moved past that...he just wants to return the favor Potter."  
the death eaters raised their wands sending jets of lights at the boys who fired spells in return. Remus, jumped to avoid a spell Peter was uncovered and hit with a stunning spell. Remus was then attacked from behind and ropes bound him tightly. Both boys had only managed to take down 2 men each. Leaving six for James and Surius. the boys began dueling furiously their wands only blurs the moved around covering each other backs and each taking on 3.  
Kat tried to take off to the fight "we should help!"  
Lily pulled her down "NO KAT! They are top of our year in Defense against the Dark Arts! And I am pretty sure they know more hexes than most of the seventh years put together."  
"We need to get out of here." Alice exclaimed  
at that moment James had just taken down one of the Death Eaters and was turning when he caught sight of them. His eyes flashed with frantic fear. "RUN!" he yelled and then screamed in surprise and pain as a gash cut across his face. He turned and dueled two men and at his back Surius fought three others.  
"Lily!" Adrina had appeared at her side. She glanced her eyes filled with worry at the boys before pulling Kat next to her. "Chris and I are going to get you guys out of here!"  
Chris grabbed Alice's wrist and yelled at Lily "I'll be coming back for you!" he disappeared.  
Adrina hugged her and vanished with Kat. Lily turned her attention back to the fight and saw that surius was down with a full body bind curse and James was surrounded.  
"Well Potter, I must say that was quite a fight. but you are no match for us. CRUCIO!"  
James writhed and screamed like it was the end of his world. Lily covered her ears unable to stand it for even one second.  
the leader lifted the spell and smiled. "Imperio...Stand Potter."  
Lily's eyes filled with tears. She could see how hard James was trying to fight but he was too tired from the battle and the cruciatus curse so in the end he stood in front of Malfoy.  
Suddenly Chris appeared beside her and began to release the others. Surius was the first to move forward but Malfoy had made his move. A deep slash appeared across James' chest and he staggered forward. Malfoy grabbed his left arm and pushed his shirt up revealing the forearm. Whispering dark word Malfoy touched his wand to the skin. James screamed and fell began to fall the Death Eaters disaparated immediately and Surius caught James before he hid the ground.  
"James" Surius yelled  
Chris shot away and helped Surius pull James up.  
"My arm...my arm" he said weakly  
Surius pushed up the arm of the shirt to find the words '**FEAR DEATH' **written on the forearm. Cut deep and glistening red.  
"Shit" James slumped over. He was losing too much blood, too fast.


	3. Scarred

**JKROWLINGOWNSMOSTOFIT!!whew glad i got that off my chest...**

* * *

James woke up alone in and looked around. the room he was in reminded him strongly of the hospital wing...maybe he had a quidditch accident...his tried to sit up but a sharp pain in his chest forced him back onto the bed. He slowly pulled off the blanket and saw a large white bandage wrapped across his torso, traveling from his right shoulder all the way across to the lower left side of his waist. He ran his fingers along the bandage and memories of the fight returned. He winced slightly as he looked at his left forearm, it was bandaged. Slowly he removed the bandage on his arm, wincing as it pulled away from the skin. **"FEAR DEATH"** blazed on his arm, written as if with the finest pen but glistening like it had just happened. it had not even began to scab over.  
"It stopped bleeding a while ago; we just figured you would want it covered up." Surius said, he had been leaning up against the door for quite some time.  
"Really...and what about...this one?" he motioned to his chest.  
Surius looked down at his shoes, "It stretches from your right shoulder all the way to your lower left side and it's pretty deep man. They still haven't stopped the bleeding. You've been taking a blood replenishing potion every hour for the past **two days**." he mumbled sadly  
"two days?" James looked at Surius and was mildly shocked to see how downcast he looked.  
"Aww come on Black! I've been hurt before! What's up with you?" James said almost jokingly.  
Surius looked up his eyes serious, "I wasn't fast enough to help you." he stated simply.  
"What do you mean you weren't 'fast enough'?" James looked confused.  
Surius suddenly looked furious, "I wasn't fast enough dammit! Chris released ME first! I could have helped you but I wasn't fast enough! So it's my god damn fault you were hurt so bad!"  
"your fault?" James whispered not believing what he had just heard; his voice grew louder with each word. "Your fault? You're telling me it was your fault that GROWN MEN bested us? That _death eaters_ beat four fifteen year old boys? It is not your fault! It's his fault! Voldemort's fault! he caused this and you fought just as hard as I did Surius! But they didn't come for you, or Remus, or Peter...they came for me! IT WAS ME THEY WANTED! And no one was going to stop them. Why can't you understand that?" he paused breathing hard.  
"What is all the yelling about?!" a nurse walked into the room appearing flustered and slightly overworked.  
"we were just talking" Surius whispered silkily, using the famous Surius Black charm "He's fine, why don't you go take a break, I can keep and eye on him."  
"Well...I...I could use a break, well thank you Mr. Black." She smiled and backed out of the room. It was silent then as the two boys studied the other. Then Surius grinned a bit and dropped into the chair next to James, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
"I'm sorry, it's just I felt so bad...you didn't see Trix, she was so...lost and she just sat there and cried for so long, I couldn't stand it...and Roger...he just sat there mumble ling about how it was all his fault, and Rina was _bawling_ all over Chris, Lily and Kat and Alice were all crying in this little corner and Remus and Pete were harassing all the healers...I just thought I could have done...more to you know help you..." he finished looking slightly flushed  
James sighed and said, "Come on mate, I saw you, I saw how hard you were fighting that curse...but there was **nothing you could do**...besides I heal. And hey the ladies love scars right?" he laughed and Surius joined in.  
"yeah but I would save the "Fear Death" for maybe date 4 or 5. I don't think it will go so well on date one..."  
"Yeah...I don't really think these are going to fade." he looked down dejectedly  
"So get a tattoo...hah you could get a Lily on your Arm." he laughed hysterically at his pun.  
"Nah...I think I'd rather have the real thing...but a tattoo isn't the worst idea, anything would look better than these scars."

* * *

They boys laughed considering different tattoo's James should get.  
" A pigmy puff?"  
"well the girls would think it's...cute" Surius laughed.  
"Haha"  
the boys laughed and then lapsed into companionable silence. James opened his mouth to say something when a huge phoenix swooped into the room.  
"Fawkes?" James asked his mouth dropping open.  
Sirius stroked the phoenix, "nice to see you buddy...miss us? We haven't seen you since the last day of term!"  
"Its funny how most of my students don't know Fawkes and yet you two have developed a friendship with him." Dumbledore smiled  
"it must be all the time we spend in your office with him sir." James smiled  
"must be, it's nice to see you awake Mr. Potter."  
"Thanks, but if you don't mind me asking...umm...why are you here?"  
Dumbledore smiled "Well why don't I let your healer explain."  
James looked around at the healers he hadn't heard enter standing by the door.  
A young friendly looking healer stepped closer and addressed James. "now Mr. Potter your current situation is growing more problematic each passing minute. It seems that the curse you were subjected to prevents most magical healing. But we have a method we think might be effective to stop your bleeding and close the wound. But when I remove these bandages your bleeding will increase and you will feel a lot of pain and discomfort."  
James looked at Surius wide eyed. Surius shook his head and James tilted his to the side. Surius smiled and shrugged while James rolled his eyes.  
The professor laughed to himself as he watched the boys slightly comical silent exchange.  
James turned his head to address the healer. "so what are you going to try?"  
"**Phoenix tears**" Dumbledore answered.  
The healer spoke up "the tears of a phoenix are some of the strongest healing substances in the world; we're hoping that they will close your cut."  
James smiled up at Fawkes " can you do it pal?" Fawkes let out a musical note and nipped his ear affectionately. "Ok go ahead then."  
The healer moved to him and the others surrounded him leaving only spaces for Dumbledore and Surius. James was gently lifted into the air by one healer's wand and the others began cutting different parts of his bandage away. He gasped in pain as the soft fabric pulled away from his skin. the bleeding began immediately. James winced as he felt the warm trickle of his blood flowing down his skin. The healers lowered him gently onto the bed and Fawkes landed gently on his arm. James looked around, his body felt to light and his vision dimmed. He turned to look at the thick pearly tears falling onto his skin before he couldn't hold his eyelids open any longer.  
He heard Surius's sharp intake of breath as he slowly began to regain consciousness. Fawkes nudged his chin slightly and his eyes snapped open. He looked down and ran his fingers over his chest. The skin puckered in an angry scar across his chest but it was healed. He took the blood replenishing potion he was handed and smiled at the bright blur that was Fawkes. He pulled on his glasses and smiled. "Thanks fawkes."  
Dumbledore smiled and called to the phoenix. "Well boys i must be off, but I expect I'll be seeing you in my office very soon."  
"but we haven't done anything yet sir!" surius called as Dumbledore walked away  
"Yet being the operative word Mr. Black" he winked and disappeared.

* * *

As everyone filed out of his room a thought entered James head.  
"Hey I forgot to ask...where everybody is. You said they were all waiting and now no one's here."  
Surius smiled, "well everyone was driving the healers up the wall so they had to go and your mum was to the point of a nervous breakdown so Roger and I decided it would be best for her to go home. a couple of us have been switching off on who was here so someone would be around when you woke up. My turn had just started again when you finally got up."  
"So where is everyone at then?"  
"The house...it's pretty funny, we made Lily think she had to sleep in your bed, she was nearly in hysterics."  
The boys laughed loudly as a James head healer entered the room. he smiled "well Mr. Potter it's good to see you feeling so well, now we just need to give you some potions to take at home and give you a couple of potions to take before you go, and then your free to be on your way!"  
"Yes!!" James sat up only feeling a slight twinge in his chest.  
"Surius I think a surprise prank might be in order." he smiled  
"You know I was thinking the EXACT same thing...what are you thinking?"  
"well do you have my invisibility cloak?"

* * *

"Lily for the love of Merlin! Could you please sit down! you and Rina are driving me insane!!" Kat fell back onto the bed pulling at her hair in frustration.  
"Sorry! It's just...im worried is all." Lily continued her pacing across the room driving Kat to jump to her feet in frustration and a little bit of surprise.  
"Wait, worried? You?" she smiled  
"Just because he's a big headed prat doesn't mean in want him to DIE Kat!!" she turned to face Kat furiously.  
Rina sat down on the edge of the bed. Kat jumped because oddly enough no one had heard her enter, which was beyond odd for Rina.  
"James isn't big headed, he's just confident, sure he's a bit proud and all boys are sometimes egotistical but James is great guy Lils. You shouldn't judge someone you don't know and can't even begin to halfway understand." Rina looked at Lily with what looked like disdain.  
"Ummm I think enduring him for 5 years of torture qualifies me to-"  
"no it doesn't and if you even really deserved his attention you wouldn't call it torture. You know only a few people really know and understand James Potter and Lily you just aren't one of those people so don't talk about what you don't know." Rina left the room on that note looking slightly pissed off.  
Lily stood in the middle of the room with and expression somewhere between shock and anger on her face.  
Kat frowned. "I've never heard Rina so, serious, or pissed off. You really set her off Lily."  
"Yeah well how is it my problem she still has some attachment to the prick? I mean really you know what he's like, and she makes him out to be some mysterious wonderful guy." Lily fumed  
Kat fiddled with her hair searching for the right response. "Well..."  
Lily turned around to face Kat, "well WHAT?"  
Kat looked a little scared as she muttered, "well...ok don't kill me Lily but Rina is kind of right I mean you never really try to really get to know him and even I know that he's not such a bad guy. He's actually kind of great. the only one not in on that fact is well...you Lils."  
"Oh so im the bad guy? Well how about everyone can shove tier godly opinions about Potter right up their-"  
"tsk, tsk_, LANGUAGE _Mrs. Evens, and you call yourself a prefect?" Peter called as he and Remus entered the room.  
"Oh shut up Peter." Lily snapped irritably.  
"Well even though you Lily seem slightly adverse to James, I should let you girls know that Surius is on his way back and he's got some good news so everyone is waiting in the kitchen if you care to come." Remus called as he started back down the stairs.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

HEY SO THIS STORY IS ON A TEMPORARY HIATUS, CAUSE I LOST MY ORGINAL COPY WHICH HAD THE FIRST TWELVE CHAPTERS PRE WRITTEN, I'LL TRY AND START UP AGAIN AS SOON AS POSSIBLE K?

3 MAURADERESS


End file.
